


Everything's Gone

by mallowOmofics



Series: Little!Aleks [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Omorashi, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, little!aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Aleks decided that he hated going in to work.In fact, he probably wouldn’t care if he never went in to work again.He sat, locked in his bathroom, pants soaking wet, curled up on the floor. Tears dripped off his face and landed on his legs.The room was quiet, except for the occasional sniffle.“fuck this day…” He mumbled, leaning his head against the wall. He had squeezed himself between the sink and the shower.





	Everything's Gone

It took a few more weeks before James and Aleks fell into a comfortable routine. James would spend most of his time at Aleks’ house, and he would be lying if he said the others hadn’t noticed. They definitely had. Aleks would drive to work with James each day, and everyone in the office would look up as the two walked in together.

At first there was a few comments and a couple catcalls when Aleks came to work wearing James’ sweatshirt, but James had put an end to those right away. 

Now they were living a comfortable, domestic routine. Aleks’ bed wetting was getting better day by day, and he had even had a few dry nights. 

He should be happy, but he couldn’t help but be worried. If he stopped wetting the bed, would James leave? He wanted to talk to his friend about it, but every time he tried a ball of anxiety formed in his stomach and he just couldn’t find his words. 

So he hadn’t mentioned it yet. But he was going to. 

At some point. 

So as he walked in to work, James by his side, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. 

“You okay? You look pretty serious…” James said, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at his ‘friend’. 

“Uh, yeah… just thinkin’ ‘bout stuff.” Aleks said, digging his hands into his pockets and looking down at the floor. 

“Alright, if ‘ya say so…” James said, content at dropping the conversation. If Aleks didn’t want to talk, he wasn’t going to make him. 

The went their separate ways once inside the building, and Aleks was happy to have a bit of time to himself. He let out the breath he was holding as soon as he sat down. Right away he put his headphones on, which is office talk for ‘please don’t talk to me, thanks.’ 

With the world shut out he could finally focus on his work, and he plugged away at editing as he tuned to world out. 

It was lunchtime before Aleks even spoke to anyone else. 

James asked if he wanted to go to lunch with the group, but he politely declined, still nervous after what happened the last time the two of them went out to lunch. James looked around quickly, and when he didn’t see anybody he gave Aleks a quick kiss on the check, much to the younger lad’s embarrassment. 

“Dudddeee, what if someone sees!” Aleks whisper-yells, his face bright red. 

“Relax, everybody’s out for lunch.” James said softly, taking a seat next to his boy. 

“So… Are we dating?” James asked suddenly. 

Aleks’ eyes went wide and he froze in place. 

“Uhhhhh…What.” Aleks asked, his brain still trying to process what James’ had said. 

“Are we like… boyfriends? Like, dating ‘ya know…” James said, his voice trailing off as he noticed how still Aleks was. “Hey, babe are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ 

“Do you want to be?” Aleks asked, turning in his chair to face James. 

“well, yeah.” James said, taking Aleks’ hand an intertwining it with his own. 

“me too. “ Aleks said, his voice small. James tried to make eye contact but Aleks’ looked away. 

Aleks felt tears leak out of his eyes. 

“What the fuc- why am i…” Aleks let go of James’ hand to wipe the tears from his face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” James asked, worried about his boyfriend. 

“I- I don’t know.” Aleks said. He felt ashamed, even if he didn’t know why. 

“Hey, look at me… “James said, grabbing Aleks’ chin and bringing him to face him. “I love you.” James said, before kissing his boyfriend. 

Aleks giggled and blushed, he didn’t care how he looked right now, all he cared was that James was here and he wasn’t leaving.

“What the fuck is going on.” The voice was followed by a crashing noise, as if something had shattered. Both boys turned around suddenly, and saw Trevor standing in the doorway to the main office. 

“What the fuck.” Aleks’ face went white and he felt his heart skip a beat. James immediately stood up, going into damage-control mode. Aleks tried to take even breaths but suddenly he could see his whole world falling apart. He felt his crotch growing warm and he looked down to find that he was wetting himself. 

“What the fuck are you two doing? What the fuck is going on!” He could still hear Trevor yelling in the background, and James trying to calm him down and explain things. 

Aleks needed to be far away from here, and instinctively he grabbed his keys and ran for the back door. He ignored yells of protest from both James and Trevor, and ran out the door to his car.

And that’s how he got to his bathroom, pants wet, crying on the floor. He knew he wasn’t being rational right now but he didn’t care. 

In his mind, everything he had worked for was gone. 

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> ps: thank you for all the support on my fics! It means the world to me :)


End file.
